Fire Flower
by Kichan-awesome
Summary: Es extraño, el estar enamorado es extraño, sientes un sinfín de sentimientos cada uno mas profundo que el anterior. . . y estos sentimientos siempre tienen el mismo receptor


Es extraño, el estar enamorado es extraño, sientes un sinfín de sentimientos cada uno mas profundo que el anterior. . . y estos sentimientos siempre tienen el mismo receptor

Yes, es verdaderamente raro—digo mientras observo el cielo azul sobre mi, me gusta ese azul es un azul parecido al mio

Raro? Que es raro Alfred? –escucho esa voz, esa hermosa voz que me ah enamorado poco a poco durante 10 años , volteo a verle, mi azul choca contra su verde, realmente él tiene unos hermosos ojos, son verdes tan verdes como prados llenos de roció debó decir que es una de las cosas que mas amo de él.

Oh que es raro que no haya un McDonald's cerca hahaha –te digo aquello tratando de disimular que tu eres el que esta en mi mente justo en este momento, sinceramente creo que estas ahí todo el tiempo.

Al parecer te ah convencido mi respuesta ya que sueltas un "mphh" y regresas a tu lectura, sabes Arthur me gusta verte leer sé que nunca te lo diré. . . pero en verdad me gustaría poder decírtelo, me gustaría poder estrecharte en mis brazos y decirte todo lo que me gusta de ti.

Hey Alfred, no te gustaría venir al espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que organiza el campus?—escucho atentamente cada palabra que sale desde tus labios y solo me limito a asentir eufóricamente—bien en ese caso nos vemos aquí en unas horas, no llegues tarde!

Te levantas de la banca y caminas alejándote de mi agitando tu fina mano y yo me limito a hacer lo mismo asta verte desaparecer a lo lejos.

Oh no, se me ah echo tarde!—grito mientras corro hacia el punto de reunión, si no llegaba en menos de cinco minutos Arthur me mataría!

Te dije que no llegaras tarde!—es lo primero que escucho cuando llego al punto de reunión

Lo siento, lo siento, pero un mapache ninja entro a mi casa y tuve que salvar a matti de sus mortíferas garras—digo la primer escusa que se me ocurre, en mi mente sonaba mejor

Bien, no importa solo apúrate tenemos que llegar rápido a la colina—me toma del brazo y me empieza a jalar asía la colina donde será el espectáculo, abecés deseo que el tiempo se detenga y pueda estar siempre contigo, aunque antes de detener el tiempo me gustaría saber si tu sientes lo que yo, lo mas seguro es que no.

Bien, hemos llegado y aun no ah empezado! Tenemos mucha suerte!—la colina esta llena de personas ¿pero sabes? Yo solo te miro a ti

Si, es en verdad una gran suerte!- le digo mientras le sonrió sinceramente

Bienvenidos queridos alumnos a nuestro espectáculo de fuegos artificiales! Sean bienvenidos!—grita entusiasmado el profesor de arte—y que de comienzo la diversión!

Los fuegos vuelan por el aire, miro el primero y volteo a verte, sé que no lo notaras estas abstraído en las hermosas formas que se crean en el cielo y mueren al caer

Eres mas hermoso que cualquier fire flower—digo sin siquiera pensar y al instante volteas a verme con tus hermosos ojos encendidos por el reflejo de los destellos

Que has dicho?—preguntas mientras me miras fijamente expectante por una respuesta

Eres más hermoso que cualquier fire flower—digo con gran determinación, perdóname Arthur por no haber podido mantenerlo en silencio, perdóname por arruinar nuestra amistad.

Idiota, tardaste mucho—sueltas en un ligero susurro casi inaudible mientras entrelazas tu mano con la mía y regresas tu mirada a los fuegos artificiales

Eh?, que has dicho Arthur!?—digo alterado pero con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro

Dije que te habías tardado—me dices sin despegar tu vista del cielo, ¿sabes Arthur? Tu sonrisa resplandece como un millón de fire flower, definitivamente si el tiempo se detuviera en este instante. . .yo seria feliz

.

.

.

**Yeah aquí kichan! Saben yo ya tenia cuenta en pero unos malvados neko ninjas espaciales me obligaron a no utilizarla Dx naa mentira xD en mi perfil están las razones por las que no la usare mas pero bueno dejando eso de lado**

**¿les gusto el fic?**

**¿merezco un review?**

**Sabían que ya que eh cambiado de cuenta me quede sin beta? Asdasdads tuve que editarlo yo solita así que si hay algo mal lo lamento mucho TT-TT**

**Yo antes era Kiseki Tsukino, si la awesome personita con la que quede para que fuera mi beta en mi antigua cuenta esta por aquí ¿me podría contactar? Es que necesito una beta y tu eres la indicada! TTwTT  
oh y por si les interesa el titulo y el final del fic están inspirados en la canción: FIire Flower versión clear**


End file.
